


The Seconds Tick By

by MikusHairTiesKaitosScarf



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusHairTiesKaitosScarf/pseuds/MikusHairTiesKaitosScarf
Summary: Naruto reveals his secrets before it's too late.





	The Seconds Tick By

Naruto looked into Sasgay’s eyes lovingly “ur beautiful” he says strernly. 

“Naruto..” Sasgay’s places a hand on Naruto’s cheek. “I think it’s time.”

He smiles widely. “I think it’s time too.”

Slowly they take their clothes off and “wrestle ;)”

“Wow, this is great”

“I know, we should do this more often”

a/n: I’m not actually going to show them doing the do. I have Christian values :)

they lay lovingly in each others arms. “Naruto…I have something to tell u.”

“What is it?” Naruto asks, scared.

“ I have to leave u.”

“W-What, why? You’re breaking up with me?" (a/n: aww poor naruto)

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m too emo to ever live a happy life. I’m sure you understand”

“But we already fought like 6 years ago. I lost an arm for you! >:("

“I’m a new person now, not held down by my past. If I hurt you in the past…I’m sorry but I moved on”

“Whatever, there’s someone else in my life anyway. I’ve been seeing them to get you jealous hehe.”

Sasgay gets angry. “Who is it? Hinatits? Useless Sakubitch?”

“No…It’s (dun, dun, dun) Akamaru!”

Sasgay gasps. “I knew you were a fucking furry. You can’t have a beast inside you without fucking it!”

“Um, if ur talking about the nine-tails, he was my sugar daddy. I have standards sweetie.”

“Fuck you Naruhoe, I'm breaking up with u.”

“I’m breaking up with you first.”

Sasgay realizes he doesn’t want to lose his man suddenly. “Naruho—I mean Naruto wait!”

Naruto runs away. He goes outside and runs on the street, heartbroken and tears running down his face. “Sasgay, you baka..how could you break my heart.”

Suddenly truck-san appears in the middle of the road and HITS NARUTO!

He flies and rolls over on the ground a couple times.

Sasgay finds him, shaking from the pain. “Naruto what happened *gasp* OMG don't die on me!”

‘S-Sasgay, I don’t have much time. I just want to let you know…”

“Yes Naruto, I’m listening.” SaYs Sasgay, tears running down his face.

“I…I…also screwed ur brother?”

“What!?”

*dies*

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction do not flame (˘◡˘✿)


End file.
